Talk:Ihnagau
Það er sætt að Claudia Pállsdóttir hefur íslenskt eftirnafn :3 En það skal tekið fram að eftirnafnið er stafsett sem "Pálsdóttir" :o --OuWTB 19:05, August 31, 2017 (UTC) :ОК. --Semyon 19:20, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Hvar liggur Akranes? Í Innugey eða í Skaftgey? --OuWTB 17:59, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :Heutzutage in Ihnagau. --Semyon 19:34, September 3, 2017 (UTC) How's this? . horton11 07:58, September 4, 2017 (UTC) :Very nice! A couple of things that could be changed: I wrote somewhere that the Ihna is the longest river in Leifsland, so could you make it a bit longer? (Alternatively, I can just remove that part.) Also, it's implied Ihnagau also borders Schaftgau, though this may only have been historically. If so, we would need to consult with OWTB. --Semyon 09:55, September 4, 2017 (UTC) ::For sure. I can extend the river northward. I definitely left room to border Schaftgau (ie. the panhandle/straight borders to the west). horton11 15:39, September 4, 2017 (UTC) :::Alright. Updated. horton11 15:57, September 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::This is the northernmost province of Leifsland, right? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 03:28, September 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::I think Horton's idea was that Denavia (visible on the lower edge of this map) would be the southernmost province, so Ihnagau probably wouldn't be the northernmost. 77topaz (talk) 03:54, September 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::::So then the other ones are islands? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 04:24, September 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Horton's map doesn't show the whole island, so there may be provinces on the same island that are further north. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:44, September 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::I'm afraid up north we get too tropical though... --OuWTB 13:21, September 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::@Qyto - yeah for sure there can be provinces to the north, west, east even. @Oos - We probably don't. We're not gonna be close to the equator. Land to the north would be grasslands and plains. horton11 14:03, September 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::@MOBS and Topaz - It's still very possible for both Ihnagau and Denavia to be the northernmost/southernmost, if anything bordering it does not go extend beyond the extremities of these provinces. horton11 14:05, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Wahlkreise There's roughly 1500-2000 people per district? 77topaz (talk) 03:43, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :Wahlkreise "Bier" cute though :3 --OuWTB 09:01, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :: :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:50, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Persönlich finde ich Gorgelstadt witziger. :P --Semyon 12:29, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :@Topaz: ups, ich habe vergessen deine Frage zu antworten. :P Das Ideal ist 2.000. --Semyon 12:31, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Tsozáni "Bier" sáx táxwuíçki. :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:04, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::Tu n'aimes pas la bière? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 22:26, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::C'est incroyable. :o Vielleicht sollte es in jeder Provinz ein Ort namens Bier sein. La Bière in Lüroness, Пивовск in Warjagien, usw. :P --Semyon 22:39, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::::J'ai déjà pensé de nommer une village en Luronesse "Vin Rouge" :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 22:56, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Vielleicht zwei Dörfer, das eine namens Vin Rouge, das andere Vin Blanc. :P --Semyon 23:03, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Tu as toujours des très bonnes idées :P Il y a un village en Variagie qui s'appelle "Vodka"? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 23:06, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Тссс... :Р Ладно, хорошо. :Р --Semyon 23:10, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Très bien. :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 23:15, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Akranes We can circumvent the Akranes issue if Skaftgey is a separate island by saying it was a trade deal in which the exclave of Akranes was traded for an exclave of Innugey :o --OuWTB 09:12, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :Recently, Horton showed a map, based on the one above, with Skaftgey to the west of Ihnagau, on the same island. However, he didn't post that to the wiki but rather on Imgur and linked to it in chat, and I don't have the link anymore. 77topaz (talk) 11:48, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Gute Idee, ein Austausch wäre cool. --Semyon 12:29, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :::@Tåpas: the problem is that the map above lacks any land other than Danövu, so it has to be updated (everytime new land is added) or we just created a separate island, which is easier IMO :o :::@Semyon: Þú líka sætur :3 --OuWTB 12:55, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::@Oos: Actually, the map above shows Denavia and Ihnagau. :o 77topaz (talk) 21:06, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Ich glaube, beide Optionen (Insel, oder grenzend an Ihnagau/Denawien) sind immer noch möglich. Die Frage ist nur, welche gefällt OWTB besser. --Semyon 21:17, September 8, 2017 (UTC)l :@Tåpas: No, the new red province is not there. --OuWTB 10:02, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Ministries Claudia Pálsdóttir's article mentions ministries and shadow ministries. Since there are only 50 Wahlkreise and minister/shadow ministers would presumably need to be members of parliament, I think there shouldn't be more than, say, ten ministries, otherwise the shadow ministries would require nearly every opposition member to be a shadow minister. Here is a proposed list of ministers: *Premierminister *Agrikulturminister *Bildungsminister *Diplomatieminister *Gesundheitsminister *Innenminister *Kulturminister *Naturminister *Ressourceminister 77topaz (talk) 08:02, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Broadly I agree. I think there should be a finance/economics minister as well, and some of them could be merged, like resources/agriculture/nature. Also, as an aside, I think e.g. 'Minister für Bildung' sounds better than Bildungsminister. --Semyon 15:20, September 19, 2017 (UTC) @Merger: Okay, so maybe replacing Naturminister or Ressourceminister with Wirtschaftsminister? @Bildungsminister: But, I was following Pálsdóttir's article, which included phrases like "Schattenagrikulturministerin". Wouldn't it be strange to use such a different phrasing for one ministry compared to another? 77topaz (talk) 20:17, September 19, 2017 (UTC) @merger: yes. @Minister: True; in that case the mistake is mine and not yours. I will change the Pálsdóttir article. --Semyon 16:51, September 20, 2017 (UTC) I followed your suggestions fairly closely, but merged all three ministries for Natur/Ressourcen/Agrikultur together, as well as introducing ministers for transport and the family, the latter as TuR is a conservative party. In addition, I gave Pálsdóttir's old dad the position of minister without portfolio, so he has a hobby for his retirement. Hope this sounds okay! Let me know if you have any other suggestions. --Semyon 18:52, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Okay. Would all of the ministers be members of the parliament (Wahlkreise) as well? 77topaz (talk) 22:10, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Probably. Not sure though; it wouldn't be compulsory. --Semyon 15:34, September 21, 2017 (UTC) There would be shadow ministers corresponding to each ministry, right? Also, is Magnússon still in the congress as well? 77topaz (talk) 20:27, September 21, 2017 (UTC) In practice probably, but in theory the leader of the opposition could arrange his cabinet as he liked. I think Magnússon is not in parliament any more. --Semyon 15:37, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Okay. So, if a new party came into power, they would also be able to rearrange which ministries there are? 77topaz (talk) 21:23, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Yes. --Semyon 21:47, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Something else which would be useful: a list of all premierministers. 77topaz (talk) 22:56, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Warum hast du "ihnen" in "...gehören 31 von ihnen..." benutzt? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:09, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Und "Dem Parlament" am Anfang eines Satzes? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:13, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Das ist der dative Fall. Mit der Präposition "von" verwendet man immer den Dativ. Ebenfalls hat immer das Verb "angehören" ein Dativobjekt. --Semyon 07:53, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Ich weiss das, lol. Warum hast du ihm benutzt, und "von dem..." (ohne ihnen) nicht benutzt? Ein Dativobjekt am Anfang eines Satzes? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:27, September 23, 2017 (UTC) "Von ihnen" ist nicht das Dativobjeckt in diesem Satz, das ist "dem TuR." Vielleicht ergibt es mehr Sinn, wenn man "von ihnen" in Klammen setzt - so: 'Ab 2016 gehören 31 (von ihnen) dem TuR.' @Anfang: voll möglich. Satzaufbau in Deutsch ist relativ flexibel. --Semyon 15:54, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Ok, ich sehe. Kann man auch Genitiv (nicht "von ihnen") dort benutzen? Auch, wie entscheide man zwischen "dort" und "da", etc.? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:10, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Ja, den Genitiv könnte und würde man normalerweise verwenden, bsp. '31 der Abgeordneten'. In diesem Fall ist der Genitiv unpraktisch, weil kein Nomen sondern ein Pronomen verwendet wird, und '31 ihrer' klingt genauso komisch wie '31 their'. @dort/da: Ich glaub es gibt keine sichere Regel. Mit 'dort' es explizit, dass das Ding von dem Sprecher relativ weit entfernt ist; dagegen muss 'da' manchmal in Englisch als 'here' übersetzt werden, bsp. 'ich bin immer noch da' = 'I'm still here'. In deinem Beispiel bevorzuge ich 'da', noch lieber würde ich das Wort auslassen. Ich halte es nicht für notwendig. --Semyon 17:53, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Administrative division So... How far you guys with a map indicating the administrative division? :o I'm particularly interested in the eastern region at the sea, which faces Skaftgey :o --OuWTB 14:10, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :Ich glaub Topaz hat einen Vorschlag, basiert auf die Wahlkreise die wir schon entschieden haben. Sonst kann ich eine Skizze machen (die horton vielleicht später ergänzen könnte?). --Semyon 14:37, October 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Gern :o --OuWTB 14:45, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :::Warten wir aber erst auf Topaz. --Semyon 14:48, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :::: :o --OuWTB 15:31, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::Talk:Ihnamund - actually we waiting on Horton I guess :o --OuWTB 17:37, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Warum "Ich glaub Topaz hat..." und nicht "Ich glaube dass Topaz einen... hat"? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:55, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :I call that an anglicism, but - as we've had this discussion earlier on fb - Semyon says it happens a lot where he studies, so yeah... --OuWTB 17:07, October 4, 2017 (UTC) ::We already had this discussion, as OWTB says. I'm pretty sure it's not an Anglicism, but it's colloquial. --Semyon 20:16, October 4, 2017 (UTC) I recall talking about dass omission, not moving the subordinate verb out from the end. But okay. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:25, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :The position of the subordinate verb is a consequence of the presence/omission of 'dass' though. --Semyon 22:53, October 4, 2017 (UTC)